


Que tal si...

by Lybra



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Gay Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, TobiDei - Freeform, Universo ninja, obidei
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra
Summary: ¿Qué tal si hubiésemos cambiado en ese instante?
Relationships: Deidara & Tobi (Naruto), Deidara & Uchiha Obito, Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Obito/Deidara - Relationship, uchiha obito/deidara
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Que tal si...

Aunque era increíble luego de ese estruendo, algo le impulsaba a tener un mínimo de fe.

Obito corrió sin mirar el terreno, cayéndose varias veces, siguiendo solo la voz ronca que le llamaba.

A unas centenas de metros, una figura iba a su encuentro.

Había creído que esa explosión se lo había llevado.

-¡DEIDARA!- gritó sin contenerse.

Una risa cortada le respondió, y en una vertiginosa velocidad, de repente ambos estaban frente a frente.

El abrazo fue seguido de fuertes temblores de parte de ambos. Unos que se sintieron más fuertes que los daños de esas explosiones en la tierra.

Los hombros chocaron. Las caderas se pegaron.

Deidara hincó sus dedos ensangrentados en la tela oscura, resollando.

Obito abrió la boca antes de que el nudo en la garganta le ahogara definitivamente.

-Creí que te perdía.

Y lo que seguía a esas palabras, no fue capaz de completarlo con coherencia.

El terrorista sintió humedad mojando su sensibilizado hombro desnudo y lastimado, causando un leve ardor.

No, esas lágrimas jamás podrían molestarle.

-Tobi- susurró, haciéndose consciente de toda la preocupación que cargaba en el pecho y garganta.

Pero ya no, ya no había qué temer. Porque esas lágrimas le hicieron sentir bienvenido.

 _Querido_.

Ya no más C-0.

-Aquí estoy, senpai- susurró Obito, acariciando los enmarañados cabellos sucios que olían a humo y azufre.

El rubio hundió su cabeza en el cuello del otro, mientras escuchaba el sonido de pequeños besos caer sobre sí.

-Perdóname por no llegar a tiempo.

Deidara sólo endureció su apriete.

-Yo me sé cuidar solo, hm.

El enmascarado sonrió entre lágrimas y se separó levemente de él.

-Ey, senpai- le susurró a su rostro, las mejillas tiñéndosele semejantes al fuego de la explosión.

Se quitó la máscara.

El otro lo miró con esa conocida curiosidad en los ojos que, Obito ya lo sabía, sólo se la dedicaba a él.

-¿Tobi?- no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de nerviosismo.

Así como tampoco Obito podía huir de su temblor.

Suspiró.

No tenía sentido callarlo más.

-Te quiero, senpai.


End file.
